


Silver Chain

by photonromance



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angel/Demon AU, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, tumblr ficlet migration - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonromance/pseuds/photonromance
Summary: Will visited Earth, as his kinda are permitted to do before taking their place in the hierarchy of Angels, and found the one thing his kind most feared





	Silver Chain

Will wakes up in a dark room, hanging in chains. His wrists are encased in silver and hung above his head. Chain laces over his bare arms and crisscrosses his chest and hips, supporting his body while he slept. The metal looks like silver and fairly glows against his bright pale skin. He’s barely dressed, his human disguise still clinging to his angel form. The weight of his wings on his shoulders is a comfort despite the situation. He shakes his head to clear it, trying to remember what might have led him here.

A break, granted a short while on earth to explore, sate his unusual curiosity. He quickly found he could not connect with humans. He understood them, perhaps a little too well. He was awkward and bumbling and easily consumed by their emotions. They disregarded him, mostly, except one man he met in an open air market…

“You’re certainly something special.”

Will had never known attraction before the man had touched his fingers as he passed Will a palmful of cherries. They talked while strolling the market and Will stained his fingers in red juice. They walked close and as the night ended, Will was kissed sweetly under the awning of an ice cream parlor.

He remembered thinking it was a lovely way to remember his likely only trip to earth.

Footsteps sound in the darkness and Will raises his head. “It was very rude of you, Will, to promise to meet me when you knew you would not.”

The voice is familiar and Will didn’t know his heart could break like this. “Hannibal?” He rasps, straining to look around. “Hannibal, what’s going on?” A lamp comes on overhead and he’s blinded in a pool of light. Hannibal comes into view. He’s in a black suit and red tie and Will realizes suddenly what a mistake he’s made. “Demon.” he gasps, trying to draw back. The chains sing and he only tangles himself.

“Indeed.” Hannibal watches him, circles him slowly. “I admit was not in that market searching for an angel, but I know better than to turn down the opportunity.” His fingers ghost over the back of Will’s neck and he shivers under the touch. “You’re not a warrior, you obviously can’t tell a human from a ranking demon.” He grins wickedly, “By sight, feel, or taste.” He slips his fingers into one sleeve, drawing out a long, slender blade. Hannibal weights it delicately, watching Will thrash in his chains.

“Please, Hannibal.” Will pleads, the fine chain beginning to make him raw, “You- You kissed me- We- Hannibal-” Hannibal steps closer, his fingers trailing from Will’s ear to his shoulder. When Will realizes his goal, he struggles anew. Cold hands clamp over the upper curve of his wing. Hannibal applies strategic pressure to the joint and Will can’t stop it from spreading in his grip.

Hannibal examines Will’s wings with laser focus, pursuing the musculature and ruffling his feathers. Will cringes, tugging weakly at the shining metal cuffs clamping his wrists. He can’t stem the panicked noises that escape him, whimpers and gasps as he’s systematically violated. The touching is too intimate, too painful. “You are such a lovely thing.” Hannibal murmurs, plucking an airy white feather only to have it disintegrate into dust, “And I am a creature of indulgence.” He grips Will by the hair and forces his face up. When Will is panting and pleading he leans in for a forceful kiss. “You would look delicious chained in my bedchamber.”

Will cries out and Hannibal’s knife strokes over his flesh. “They say your Lord and Savior cannot replace your wings.” He murmurs, jerking a chain tight to draw Will’s arms high and taut, “He can nurse a broken bird but once shorn, your light goes out.” The blade slices the first layer of skin, drawing a thin welling of blood, opalescent on his skin. “I’ve wondered if that was true.”

The knife tip kisses his flesh and Will trembles as he begins to pray, “Our Father, who art in Heaven-”

“Sanctificetur Nomen Tuum.” Hannibal sneers, pressing the knife down into the open joint. “We’ll see if your loving father wants you after this.”

Will screams and strains and the silver chains dig into his flesh. They don’t sear him the way they would Hannibal, but they’re fine and he’s pulling so hard. The pain is almost a relief compared to Hannibal’s knife digging into his back. His wings are burning, Hannibal’s thin blade slips against the apex of the joining and he jerks down on the bulk. Will gags through the pain as the knife slips through and his wing falls away. He can feel wet down his back, dripping down his thigh. The world goes dizzy and Will considers just letting go.

He shrieks when Hannibal digs his fingers into the gaping wound. He scents it before lapping up the crimson. Tears drip from Will’s chin and Hannibal moans. “You’re delicious, my sweet.” He says softly, shifting his grip on the knife.

When he’s finished, Will is dripping his own blood. He can feel something in him shutting down, never realized how much he sensed of the world until he began to collapse in on himself. His ethereal sense of life and people dims and his head goes silent. Trapped and alone. He feels sick for the first time in his long life. He is pallid and his blood’s pearlesence runs dry.

When Hannibal unlocks the cuffs, Will crumbles to the concrete. The bleeding slows as his body struggles to heal, but Hannibal is right, Will’s light is fading. Hannibal gathers him with arms around his waist and lowers his face to lap up the blood. Will shivers and digs his fingers into Hannibal’s powerful forearms. It burns but there must be something in his saliva because the pain in dimming.

When the bleeding subsides and Will is trembling in his arms Hannibal turns him for a blood smeared kiss. His light is gone, pale skin milky but matte, his blue eyes wet and exhausted without a glow to warm them. Will opens to the kiss simply because he cannot fight and Hannibal hums.

His very own broken angel to fill his bed in Hell.


End file.
